Unter den Schwingen des Raubvogels, Buch 2
Zusammenfassung der Handlung Handlung Januar im Jahr 2156, der Krieg dauert schon einige Monate an und immer mehr Planeten, welche von Menschen besiedelt wurden, werden von den Romulanern angegriffen. Gannet Brooks berichtet von Alpha Eridani II, einer Welt in der nähe des romulanischen Territoriums. Die MACOs leiten dort eine Evakuierung des Planeten, da die Menschen auf dem Planeten einen Angriff der Romulaner befürchten. Sie berichtet von der Evakuierung des Planeten und auch das ein unbekannter Täter 10 Frauen ermordet hat. In ihren Bericht erwähnt Brooks, vom Scheitern der Sternenflotte in den letzten Monaten. Zur selben Zeit erreicht die ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) den Planeten Vulkan. Die Enterprise hat mehre Monate von Gamma Hydra mit einem längeren Zwischenstopp über Cygnet XIV gebraucht. Captain Jonathan Archer schickt Commander T'Pol auf die Oberfläche, damit sie heraus findet, warum sich die Vulkanier aus dem Krieg heraushalten. T'Pol begibt sich auf die Oberfläche, während die Enterprise weiter zur Erde fliegt. T'Pol begibt sich sofort zu T'Pau, doch sie findet dort nur Minister Kuvak vor und dieser erklärt ihr, dass sich T'Pau im nächsten Monat nicht vor Ort befindet und eine Mission zu erledigen hat. T'Pol bemerkt ein seltsames Verhalten an Kuvak, doch da sie über ihn nichts erreichen kann, begibt sie sich vorerst in das alte Haus ihrer Mutter. Dort trifft sie auf Denak, ihren ehemaligen Kollegen vom V'Shar. Dieser berichtet T'Pol, dass der V'Shar über T'Pols Eintreffen auf Vulkan und von dem Besuch bei Kuvak bereits Bescheid weiß. Er berichtet ihr auch vom seltsamen Verhalten der Regierung und zusammen wollen sie diesem Verdacht nachgehen. Des weiteren berichtet er, dass er den Kontakt zu seiner Frau, welche für den V'Shar auf einem vulkanischen Frachter an der romulanischen Grenze arbeitet, verloren hat. T'Pol verspricht ihm bei beiden Missionen zu helfen. Auf Romulus wirft Praetor D'deridex Admiral Valdore vor, nicht schnell genug voran zu kommen. Der Praetor will weitere Ergebnisse sehen. Doch Valdore erklärt, dass er mit Deneva und Berengaria VII strategisch wichtige Planeten erobert hat und so tiefer in den Raum Koalition der Planeten vordringen kann. Doch D'deridex will, dass Valdore Andoria, Vulkan, Tellar und die Erde erobert. Des weiteren fordert D'deridex von Valdore, dass dieser Haakona, eine Randwelt an der Grenze das Imperiums angreift. Obwohl die Haakonianer nichts mit der Koalition zu tun haben, hat D'deridex eine alte Rechnung mit diesen offen und im Zuge des Krieges will D'deridex die Gunst der Stunde nutzen. Valdore hält dies doch für eine schlechte Idee, da dieser Angriff die Romulaner in einen Zweifrontenkrieg verwickeln würde. Doch Valdore muss sich trotz seiner Einwände den Befehlen von D'deridex fügen. Inzwischen erreicht die Enterprise das Sol-System. Wie alle Kommandanten hat der NX-Klasse hat Archer den Auftrag bekommen, heraus zu finden wie es den Romulanern gelungen ist unentdeckt das Warportungsgitter der Vulkanier zu durchbrechen. Mit einer Fähre und einigen geschickten Manövern gelingt es Archer und Malcolm Reed einen Weg zu finden, dass Gitter unbemerkt zu durchdringen. Durch diesen erfolgreichen Test erkennt die Sternenflotte, dass die Romulaner mit Subwarp-Schiffen das Gitter durchdringen. Diese Schiffe werden mit einem Trägerschiff an den Rand des System gebracht und da diese nur einen Impulsantrieb besitzen gelingt es diesen unbemerkt das Gitter zu durchdringen. Anhand dieser Erkenntnis passt die Sternenflotte ihre Verteidigungsstrategie an. Aufgrund der technischen Umrüstung und dem neuen taktischen Wissen plant die Sternenflotte die Rückeroberung von Berengaria VII und die Enterprise wird die Flotte führen. März 2156, die Challenger (NX-03) befindet sich mit einer gemischten Flotte im Orbit von Andoria. Die Flotte hat eine romulanische Streitmacht entdeckt, welche sich Andoria nähert. Die Romulaner wollen mit Nuklearwaffen die Städte auf der Oberfläche vernichten und der Koalition einen herben Schlag verpassen. Neben der Sternenflotte verteidigt auch die Imperiale Garde, welche von frisch beförderten General Shran kommandiert wird, die Heimatwelt der Andorianer. Auch die USS Yorktown, auf welcher Travis Mayweather als Steuermann dient, nimmt am Kampfgeschehen teil. Mit kleinen Impulseinmanjägern dringen die Romulaner in das System ein und greifen die Flotte an. Mit Hilfe ihrer Waffe übernehmen die Romulaner schnell einige Schiffe der Andorianer und setzen sie gegen die Flotte ein. Shran ist gezwungen seine eignen Schiffe zu vernichten. Shran will nun das Mutterschiff der Romulaner angreifen und spricht sich mit dem Kommandant der Yorktown ab, doch Mayweather greift in das Gespräch ein und warnt Shran davor diesen Angriff zu führen. Mayweathers Vorgesetzte sind verärgert über die Einmischung des Steuermanns, aber Shran erkennt Mayweather von Enterprise wieder und will seine Meinung hören. Mayweather schlägt vor, dass die Andorianer weiter die kleinen Jäger vernichten, während die Sternenflotte sich um das Mutterschiff kümmert, da diese Schiffe weniger anfällig gegenüber der romulanischen Technik ist. Shran stimmt zu und die Sternenflottenschiffe greifen das Mutterschiff an. Doch die Romulaner gelingt es mit ihrer Waffe die Kontrolle über die Challenger (NX-03) zu übernehmen und beide Schiffe dringen nach Andoria vor. Captain Roy Dunsel muss inzwischen von seiner Brücke aus mitansehen, wie die Romulaner sein Schiff missbrauchen, um die Andorianer auszulöschen. Dunsel hat keine andere Wahl er muss eine neue Technologie testen, die Selbstzerstörung. Durch die Explosion der Challenger wird das Mutterschiff mit vernichtet und der Flotte gelingt es die übrigen romulanischen Schiffe zu vernichten. Auch Mayweather muss das Opfer der Challenger mit ansehen und er beginnt an Dunsels Verhalten zu verstehen wie es seinem ehemaligen Captain Archer gegangen ist als er die ''Kobayashi Maru'' opfern musste. Archer musste genau so wie Dunsel wenige opfern, um viele zu retten. Auf Vulkan haben T'Pol und Dernak noch immer nichts über seine vermisste Frau Ych'a herausgefunden. Allerdings entdecken die beiden, dass Kuvak Waffenlieferungen in den romulanischen Raum bringen. Da T'Pol vermutet, dass Kuvak die Romulaner im Krieg gegen die Koalition unterstützt, stellt er diesen zur Rede und er führt nun sie endlich zu T'Pau. Diese meditiert und will weiter die Lehren von Surak studieren. Sie will sich weiter für den Pazifismus einsetzen und die Vulkanier in eine friedliche Zukunft ohne Krieg zu führen. Um ihre geistige Befreiung fortzusetzen, unternimmt T'Pau eine Reise in den Glühofen und T'Pol begleitet sie dabei. Während der gemeinsamen Wanderung versucht T'Pol T'Pau zu überzeugen die Menschen beim Krieg gegen die Romulaner zu unterstützen. Doch T'Pau geht nicht auf ihre Einwände ein, da sie glaubt das die Menschen den Krieg gewinnen werden. Als T'Pol T'Pau warnt, dass die Menschen die Verbindung zwischen Vulkaniern und Romulaner entdecken könnten, geht sie zwar kurz auf den Einwand ein, erklärt aber das es wichtiger ist sich friedlich zurückzuziehen. Bei dem Gespräch erkennt T'Pol das T'Pau die Katra von Surak in sich trägt und sie plant mit einer planetaren Gedankenverschmelzung endgültig die Lehren von Surak und seinem Pazifismus zu verbreiten. Auf der Erde bereitet sich Archer auf die Rückeroberung von Berengaria VII vor. Während seiner Arbeit kommt Außenminister Soval hinzu und übermittelt von T'Pau, dass die Vulkanier noch immer nicht die Erde beim Krieg unterstützen. Archer ist so wütend über die Vulkanier, da sie die Menschen, welche sie über die letzten Jahrzehnte gehindert haben sich technisch weiter zu entwickeln, um schneller in den Weltraum vorzustoßen und nun lassen diese sie beim Kampf gegen die Romulaner im Stich. Zur Überraschung von Archer erwähnt Soval, dass er die Entscheidung von T'Pau nicht teilt und er der Meinung ist, dass die Vulkanier verpflichtet sind bei diesem Krieg mit zu kämpfen, da die Erde mittlerweile der wichtigste Verbündete von Vulkan ist. Auf dem vulkanischen Frachter glaubt, nach wochenlanger Gedankenverschmelzung der Romulaner Terix, dass er der Vulkanier Tevik ist. Außerdem wurde dieser wie Tucker chirurgisch verändert, dass diese wie Vulkanier aussehen. Ych'a kümmert sich indessen um eine weitere geheime Mission, da der V'Shar eine geheime Schiffswerft in der nähe von Alpha Eridani II entdeckt hat, wo weiter am Warp-7-Antrieb gearbeitet wird. V'Shar will zusammen mit Tucker und Tevik diese Anlage ausschalten. In der Anlage befindet sich ein neuer Schiffsprototyp und ein übernommenes vulkanisches Schiff. Die Drei begeben sich in die Anlage und können ohne großen Widerstand Sprengsätze an bringen, als diese aber auf ihre Fluchtfähre zurückkehren wollen, ist diese Verschwunden und die Drei sitzen in der Anlage fest, welche kurz vor der Explosion steht. Doch dann gelingt es ihnen im letzten Moment auf den Warp-7-Prototypen zu entkommen. Doch dort werden sie von Romulanern fest genommen und auf die Brücke gebracht. Zur Überraschung von Tucker steht das Schiff unter der Kontrolle von Ch'uihv. Dieser bringt den Prototypen in Sicherheit und Tucker sieht wie die komplette Anlage explodiert. Ch'uihv hat nun wieder das Äußere von Sopek angenommen und Tucker kann sich noch immer nicht erklären wer dieser geheimnisvolle Mann wirklich ist. Sopek erklärt, er habe mit dem V'Shar zusammen gearbeitet und Ych'a die Informationen über die Anlage gegeben. Sopek ist nun gelungen die Kontrolle über den Prototypen und ein vulkanisches Schiff zu erlangen. Sopek erklärt, dass er alle hintergangen hat, um an Macht zu gelangen. Ych'a bleibt bei Sopek auf der Brücke, während Tevik und Tucker in den Arrest gebracht werden. Tucker rätselt nun immer mehr wer hinter Ch'uihv/Sopek steckt und was seine ganzen Verwicklungen mit der romulanischen Regierung, Admiral Valdore, den romulanischen Dissidenten, dem V'Shar und Ych'a zu tun haben. Währenddessen muss Valdore auf Befehl von Praetor D'deridex Haakona angreifen lassen. Aber mit einer neuen Waffe wird fast die gesamte romulanische Flotte von den Haakonianern ausgelöscht. Nach der Niederlage von Andoria und den Angriff der Haakonianer macht D'deridex Valdore für das Scheitern verantwortlich. D'deridex fordert nun die Auslöschung der Haakonianer und setzt Valdore unter Druck und lässt seine Familie entführen. Da Valdore erkennt, dass D'deridex wahnsinnig geworden ist und er die Romulaner durch den Zweifrontenkrieg in den Untergang führt, verbündet sich Valdore mit dem Tal Shiar und lässt D'deridex umbringen. Da der Tod von D'deridex wie ein Unfall aussieht schöpft niemand Verdacht. Ein neuer Praetor kommt an die Macht und Valdores Familie wird wieder frei gelassen. Valdore führt weiter das Kommando und er bittet auch den neuen Praetor, dass sein alter Freund Vrax frei gelassen wird. Nachdem Valdores Bitten gewährt worden, zieht dieser die Flotten von Haakona zurück und kümmert sich weiter auf die Angriffe gegen die Koalition. Zur selben Zeit führt der zum Commodore beförderte Archer die Flotte in die Schlacht um Berengaria VII. Die größte Flotte, welche von der Erde jemals ausgesandt wurde, steht nun unter der Führung vom Flaggschiff Enterprise. Die Flotte greift die romulanischen Schiffe, welche sich im Orbit befinden, an und dabei werden viele Schiffe der Daedalus-Klasse vernichtet. Zeitgleich werden die MACOs auf die Oberfläche ausgesandt, um die Romulaner dort zu töten. Es gibt auch unter den MACOs schwere Verluste, allerdings gelingt es der Sternenflotte schnell den Planeten zurück zu erobern. Die Romulaner gehen trotz der der Niederlage brutal vor und versuchen soviele wie möglich mit in den Tod zu nehmen. Doch als sich zurückziehen, vaporisieren sie all ihre Toten, damit es keinen Spuren von ihnen gibt. Nach der Zurückeroberung des Planeten arbeitet die Sternenflotte wieder an ihren Außenposten. Archer kümmert sich aber nicht um den vulkanischen Außenposten, da die Vulkanier die Menschen nicht unterstützt haben. Nach dem Sieg erhält Archer neue Befehle, die Zurückeroberung von Deneva. Nach dem Verlust von Berengaria VII und der Zerstörung Schiffswerft mit dem Prototypen ist Nijil verzweifelt, da seine wissenschaftlichen Projekte zu scheitern drohen. Doch Konsul T'Leikha, welche damals Valdore aus dem Gefängnis geholt hat, erklärt Nijil das trotz dieses Rückschlages sie weiter ihre Pläne fortsetzen müssen. Die beiden gehören zur selben Dissidentengruppe wie Ch'uihv und Nijil hat damals seine Leute zu Doktor Ehrehin geschickt, um diesen zu ermorden. Da T'Leikha nun auch Valdore nach dem Tod des alten Praetors für ihre Pläne nicht mehr benötigt, plant diese ein Attentat und kurz darauf sieht es so aus, als sei Valdore bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen. Doch mit Hilfe des Tal Shiar überlebt Valdore den Anschlag. Valdore plant nun seine Rache für seinen Chefwissenschaftler und T'Leikha. Kurz darauf bekommt Valdore die Meldung, dass die Haakonianer beginnen, weiter romulanische Flotten und Außenposten anzugreifen und dass diese heimliche Lieferungen von den Vulkaniern erhalten. Darauf schickt der Tal Shiar den Agenten Talok nach Vulkan, da dieser dort eine neue Mission erfüllen soll. Mit der Identität des Ministers Tavak reist dieser nach Vulkan. Nach über einem Monat erreichen T'Pol und T'Pau den Berg Seleya wo Minister Kuvak die beiden erwartet. Aufgrund der vielen Gespräche der letzten Wochen und das T'Pau sich mit Vulkan immer mehr zurück zieht und damit die Koalitionspartner den Romulanern überlässt, bezichtigt T'Pol das T'Pau ihren Verstand verloren hat. Kuvak will diese dafür sofort verhaften lassen, doch T'Pau hält ihn davon ab und erklärt ihr, dass sie diese friedliche Zukunft durch die Lehren von Surak erleben wird. Kurz darauf erhält sie von Dernak eine Botschaft, dass seine Frau zurückgekehrt ist. T'Pol kehrt nach Hause zurück und trifft zu ihrer Überraschung neben Dernak und Ych'a auf die beiden Vulkanier Tevik und den Händler Sodok. T'Pol erkennt die beiden fremden Vulkanier als Terix und Tucker sofort wieder. Als die beiden unter sich sind, berichtet Tucker, was er die letzten Monate erlebt hat und das Terix nun glaubt er sei ein Vulkanier. Tucker hält diesen Plan allerdings noch immer sehr riskant. Doch dies interessiert die beiden für den Moment nicht, da sie sich viele Monate nicht gesehen haben, fallen die beiden übereinander her und durchleben ihre Leidenschaft. Dabei hat T'Pol eine direkte Telepathische Verbindung und sieht Tuckers Erinnerungen. Allerdings bemerkt sie, dass nachdem Tucker und Tevik von der Brücke, auf der sich Ch'uihv befunden hat, weg geführt worden sind, einige Erinnerungen fehlen. Sie sieht nur kurz wie sich Tucker auf der Oberfläche eines Planeten befunden hat. Als sie Tucker darauf anspricht bemerkt sie, dass er sich wirklich nicht an diese letzten Ereignisse erinnern kann. Da Tevik unter Kontrolle gehalten wird, muss regelmäßig eine Gedankenverschmelzung durchgeführt werden. T'Pol unterstützt Ych'a dabei und bemerkt, dass ihm dieselben Erinnerungen wie Tucker fehlen. Sie bemerkt auch, dass Ych'a die Wahrheit von Terix ihren Mann Dernak verschweigt. Tucker und T'Pol rätseln nun was Ych'a mit der ganzen Sache zu tun hat und welcher Verbindung sie zu Ch'uihv steht. Während sich die Columbia auf Konvoimission beim Onias-System befindet, nimmt Hernandez Kontakt mit Archer auf und verspricht ihm sich an der Rückeroberung von Deneva zu beteiligen. Zur selben Zeit macht sich Mayweather über seine Karriere Gedanken, da er auf der Yorktown ziemlich unbeliebt geworden ist. Er reicht schließlich seine Versetzung auf die neue Atlantis (NX-05) ein und wird dort zum Lieutenant befördert. Mayweather freut sich endlich wieder das Steuer über ein Schiff der NX-Klasse zu übernehmen. Da Tucker und T'Pol mit ihren Ermittlungen bezüglich Ych'a nicht voran kommen und T'Pol auch bei T'Pau es nicht geschafft hat sie umzustimmen, beschließt sie auf die Enterprise zurückzukehren, um Archer im Krieg zu unterstützen. Sie bittet Tucker sie zu begleiten und zu seinem alten Leben zurückzukehren. Doch Tucker beschließt auf Vulkan zu bleiben und Tevik im Auge zu behalten. Er will dort weiter als Händler Sodok leben und auch die Wahrheit über Ych'a herausfinden. Zur selben Zeit werten die Außenminister Gora bim Gral und Thoris den Kriegsverlauf aus. Da der Krieg schlecht verläuft und die ihre Schiffe zu Anfällig für die romulanische Technik sind, beschließen sie eine Versammlung der Koalition zu berufen. Kurz bevor die Flotte Deneva erreicht kehrt T'Pol auf die Enterprise zurück und Archer ist froh seinen ersten Offizier endlich wieder zu haben. T'Pol berichtet Archer, dass sie auf Tucker getroffen ist und von ihrem Scheitern mit T'Pau. Dies demotiviert Archer wieder und es bedrückt ihn auch, dass die Columbia vermisst wird. Die Flotte hat die Trümmer des Konvois gefunden, allerdings fehlt jede Spur von dem Schiff. Doch T'Pol tröstet ihren Captain und spricht ihm Mut zu. Sie erwähnt, dass es seit seinem Sieg bei Berengaria VII es keinen Versetzungen mehr gab und das seine Crew ihm seit dem Vorfall mit der Kobayashi Maru endlich wieder vollständig vertraut. Zur weiteren Überraschung von Archer schließt sich Shran mit seiner Flotte an, um bei der Rückeroberung von Deneva zu helfen. Mit gemeinsamen Kräften gelingt es der Flotte den Planeten zurück zu erobern. Allerdings war der Verlust bei den Andorianern wieder sehr groß. Und zu Archers größten entsetzen sieht dieser, dass die Romulaner die gesamte Bevölkerung von Deneva ausgelöscht haben. Auf Vulkan befindet sich ein Attentäter beim Berg Seleya und bereitet sich auf seine Mission vor. Er benutzt seinen Sprengsatz, das Kloster wird schwer beschädigt und viele Mönche werden dabei getötet. Allerdings gelingt es ihm das wichtigste zu vernichten, die Katra von Surak. Auch an Bord der Enterprise spürt Archer aufgrund seiner früheren Verbindung mit Surak, dass etwas schreckliches geschehen ist. Tucker befindet sich zu dieser Zeit in der nähe des Klosters und wird plötzlich vom vulkanischen Sicherheitsdienst verhaftet und zu T'Pau gebracht. Doch statt eingesperrt werden, bitten Soval und T'Pau Tucker darum heraus zu finden wer für diesen schrecklichen Anschlag verantwortlich gewesen ist. Tucker wundert es, dass T'Pau ihn nur als Händler Sodok kennt und nichts über seine wahre Identität weiß. T'Pau erklärt auch, dass Ych'a und Dernak verschwunden sind. Tucker verspricht T'Pau zu Helfen den Attentäter zu finden. Trotz des Verlustes von Berengaria VII und Deneva und den weiteren Angriffen der Haakonianer, plant Valdore seinen nächsten Schlag. Mit einer gewaltigen Flotte greifen die Romulaner Tau Ceti IV an und verwüsten die Stadt Amber. Fast gesamte Flotte der Andorianer und Tellerariten werden bei der Schlacht vernichtet. Auch die Atlantis fällt dem Angriff zum opfer und Mayweather muss in einer Fluchtkapsel mit ansehen wie die Romulaner die Flotte vernichten und den Planeten erobern. Durch diese Eroberung stehen die Romulaner nun kurz davor in das Sol-System vorzudringen. Zur selben Zeit verkünden die Andorianer und die Tellariten auf der Erde, dass sich diese ebenfalls aus dem Krieg zurück ziehen und sich auf die Verteidigung ihrer Heimatwelten konzentrieren. Da die Schiffe gegenüber den Romulanern unterlegen sind, haben beide Völker keine andere Wahl als diesen Schritt zu gehen. Zur selben Zeit erklärt Soval zu seinem großen Bedauern, dass nach dem Anschlag Vulkan sich vollständig zurück zieht und sich zu isolieren beginnt. Die Vulkanier wünschen keinen Kontakt mehr zur Außenwelt. Die Menschen stehen in diesem Krieg nun endgültig allein da. Da viele einen Angriff auf das Sol-System befürchten, beginnt eine Massenflucht. Die Indianer, welche auf dem Mars leben beginnen sich eine neue Welt fernab der Romulaner zu suchen. Durch die Ereignisse der letzten Tage und das die Menschheit dabei ist von den Romulanern ausgelöscht zu werden, sieht Archer nur noch eine einzige Chance, eine Allianz mit den Klingonen. Hintergrundinformationen Links und Verweise Verweise , , Dunsel, , , Eric Stillwell, Erika Hernandez, Gannet Brooks, Gareb, Gora bim Gral, , Gregory Casey, , Harris (Sektion 31), Hoshi Sato, Hravishran th'Zoarhi, Jesus Christus, Jhamel, Jonathan Archer, Katowa, Keval, Kuvak, Malcolm Reed, Nathan Samuels, Nelson Kemper, Nijil, Phlox, Porthos, Redjac, Samuel Gardner, Satan, Sopek, Soval, Stiles-Familie, Surak, T'Les, T'Pau, T'Pol, Talas, Talok, , Travis Mayweather, V'Las, Valdore i'Kalehtr'Irrhaimehn, Vanik, Vrax | Schiffe = [[USS Archon|USS Archon]], Bird-of-Prey, ''Columbia'' (NX-02), ''Daedalus''-Klasse, ''Enterprise'' (NX-01), [[USS Essex|USS Essex]], Fähre, ''Intrepid'', Intrepid-Typ, ''Kobayashi Maru'', NX-Klasse, ''Surak''-Klasse | Ort = Alabama, Alpha-Centauri-Kolonie, Bereitschaftsraum, Berg Seleya, Brücke, Glühofen, Messe, Kanada, Krankenstation, Korridor, Quartier, San Francisco, Sternenbasis 1, Shi'Kahr, Turbolift | Astronomie = Ajilon Prime, Alpha Centauri, Alpha Eridani II, Andoria, Asteroidengürtel, Berengaria VII, Berengarius-System, Calder II, Coridan Prime, Cygnet XIV, Deneva, Denobula, Draken IV, Draylax, Erde, Jupiter, Luna, Mars, Merkur, Neptun, Procyon-System, Romulus, Saturn, Sol-System, Sol, T'Kut, Tau Ceti, Tarod IX, Tellar, Uranus, Vulkan | Technik = Blut, Deuterium, Chronometer, Dilithium, Disruptor, Duranium, Gallizit, Hüllenpanzerung, Impulsantrieb, Keva, Nuklearwaffe, Pergium, Phasenkanone, Phasenpistole, Photoniktorpedo, Plasmaleitung, Selbstzerstörung, Trägheitsdämpfer, Traktorstrahl, Transparentes Aluminium, Transporter, Transporterstrahl, Tarnvorrichtung, Trillium, Turbolift, Universalübersetzer, Uridium, Warp-5-Antrieb, Warp, Warpgeschwindigkeit | Nahrung = Bier, Kali-fal, Steak, Tee, Wein | Sonstiges = Admiral, Beförderung, Botschafter, Captain, Centurio, Colonel, Commander, Commodore, Corporal, Doktor, Englisch, Ensign, Erster Offizier, Gedankenverschmelzung, Händler, Invasion, Lieutenant, Lieutenant Commander, Logbuch, Minister, Pinky-Haut, Praetor, Premierminister, Reporter, Sicherheitschef, Sprache, Steuermann, Stuhl, Subcommander, Taktischer Alarm, Trip, Ulan, Versetzung, Weinen }} Verweise auf Episoden * ** ** ** ** * ** * ** ** ** Andere Romane der Serie cs:The Romulan War - Beneath the Raptor's Wing en:Beneath the Raptor's Wing it:The Romulan War (romanzo) Kategorie:Roman